Journal d'une Vampire
by Mebelyne-Chan
Summary: Mon nom est Gabrielle Byrne, j'ai 15 ans, je suis né le 7 octobre 1700. J'ai une petite sœur qui se nomme Latie âgé de 13 ans, né le 31 décembre 1702. Nous avons hérités toutes deux de la jeunesse éternelle qui coule dans nos veines comme un poison, nous allons fêter notre 299e anniversaire de transformation. Et si on revenait au source de l'amour?
1. Prologue: Il était une fois

**Journal d'une Vampire**

**Prologue:**

**20 mars 1864**

C'était un bel après-midi de printemps, le premier jour pour être plus précise, j'étais invitée à une fête en ville, organisé par la famille Salvatore et étant nouvelle dans la ville je ne connaissais personne mais je ne pouvais loupée cette fête.

Mystic Falls était une ville magnifique, les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, tout ce petit monde qui s'entendait parfaitement bien mais une mauvaise impression éraie au dessus de nos têtes et derrière ses sourires se cachaient des choses bien plus sombre.

-Nouvelle? Enchantées, je suis Damon Salvatore, l'aîné...

-Enchanté, oui je suis nouvelle et je me nomme Gabrielle Byrne, veuillez excuser l'absence de ma petite-sœur mais elle a hélas attrapée la mort.

-La petite-fille des corbeaux? Vous portez très bien votre nom et évidemment votre petite-sœur est excusée et je souhaite son bon rétablissement, venez suivez-moi, je vais vous présenté à mon cher petit-frère.

Après être entrée dans la maison des Salvatore et d'avoir traversé plusieurs pièces nous trouvâmes enfin le petit-frère, qui ne ressemblait point à son aîné, en présence d'une belle demoiselle.

-Gabrielle, je vous présente mon petit-frère et Katherine Pierce.

-Enchanté, Stefan Salvatore et vous mademoiselle?

-Enchantée de vous rencontrée, je suis Gabrielle Byrne ,

Je suis restée plusieurs jour à Mystic Falls, je me suis beaucoup liées à Damon qui est, soyons franc, vraiment sur-protecteur, d'accord il est plus vieux que moi et même Stefan me dépasse de deux ans mais quand même et puis après, j'ai entendu parler d'une chasse et je dût partir...

Mais seulement après le bal des fondateurs évidemment, j'avais sorti ma plus belle robe, celle que j'avais de plus grande, de plus magnifique qui portait les couleurs rouge du sang et noir des Ténèbres.

-Tu es ravissante, Gab'. Mais où vas-tu?

-Merci pour le compliment et je suis désolé Da' mais je dois partir d'ici.

-Nous reverrons-nous?

Tes yeux ruisselaient de larmes contenues, on aurait dit que mon départ était la chose la plus affreuse qui ne t'était jamais et pourtant avec un de mes plus grands sourires un peu moqueur je te répondit ou plutôt, je te promis, en regardant Katherine du coin de l'œil.

-Oui Damon, on se reverra j'en suis certaine...

**15 juin 2013**

-Cela faisait longtemps dis-donc que je n'était pas revenu à Mystic Falls, donc si je me trompe pas le lycée est par là, je me demande s'ils vont bien, mes chers Salvatore.

_Aujourd'hui, je vais enfin pouvoir revoir Da'..._


	2. Chapitre 1: Le retour au source

**Journal d'une Vampire**

**Chapitre 1:**

Après mettre habillé, derrière un arbre en toute discrétion, je suis allées dans la direction du lycée. Les feuilles vertes brillaient aux soleil, un petit vent frais soufflait dans les branches des arbres faisant envolés quelques feuilles plus loin, tombant dans une tornade. Arrivée devant le lycée on m'indiqua, grâce à un petit tour de passe-passe, que j'avais cours d'histoire avec un certain .

_-Tu es nouvelle? On dirait que tu es perdu._

_-Exact je recherche la salle d'histoire de ..._

_-Alors tu ne t'es pas perdu, c'est moi Saltzman, viens je vais te présenté._

Arriver dans la salle, je regardais mes chaussures comme si c'étaient la chose la plus importante au monde.

_-Bonjour, nous accueillons une nouvelle aujourd'hui, je t'en pris, présente-toi._

_-Salut, je suis Gabrielle Byrne et j'ai quinze ans._

Beaucoup de personne parlèrent à cause de mon âge, tout le monde était subjugué par le faites que j'ais sauté deux classes.

_-Bien va t'asseoir entre Elena Gilbert et Stefan Salvatore._

«Stefan Salvatore»? Je l'ais vite retrouvées dis-donc mais on dirait qu'il se rappelle plus de moi tant pis, je le forcerais pas à se rappeler, je suis sûr qu'il s'en rappellera tout seul...

Après le cour d'histoire on avait champs libre, je décida donc de suivre Stefan, dans la plus grande discrétion que je pouvais avoir, jusqu'à chez lui.

On arrivait quand je remarqua un de mes oiseaux volé aux-dessus de ma tête, c'était le signal pour me dire que quelqu'un se rapprochais et que je ne savais pas qui.

Perdu pour perdu je m'élança vers Stefan.

_-Stefan c'est ça?_

_-Oui, Gabrielle?_

_-Oui, en faites je ne sais pas où logé et je me demandais si tu pouvais me prendre chez toi..._

_-Hé bien, j'aimerais bien mais pour ton bien je te le déconsei-..._

_-C'est ici? Merci de me logé._

L'oubliant et ne faisant pas attention à ses protestations, je traversa la route et entra dans la maison en mode furie, j'étais sauvée.

_-Gabrielle, je te conseille de partir._

_-Désolé mais j'aime bien cette maison je reste, c'est paisible._

_-Qui est-ce Stefan? Un joujou mon pauvre tu c'est plus quoi trouvé._

_-Damon, tu la laisses tranquille._

_-Salut, c'est à toi cette boisson? Je prends._

Il me fallait quelque chose de fort pour me requinqué, et méga chance, je tombas sur ma boisson préféré. Je sentis comme un arrière goût que j'avais l'habitude de prendre avec cette boisson en un peu plus fort dosé.

_-Picoleuse ta copine..._

_-Ne raconte pas de connerie promet-moi de ne rien lui faire._

_-Évidemment.._

Damon mit un bras autour de mon cou, et me regarda dans les yeux. Mon Dieu, comme ses yeux mon manqués, cela faisait si longtemps que je les voyaient en rêve...

_-Dis moi tu préfère le bourbon brut ou le S?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes c'est obligée qu'elle préfère le..._

_-Le bourbon S est délicieux surtout le SH._

_-Qui es-tu? Tu me plaît, me dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres._

Avec le même sourire que je lui avait fait au moment où je dû le quitter, je lui répondit.

_-J'avais bien vu, je suis Gabrielle Byrne._

_-Déjà entendu quelque part, fit-il penseur._

_-Possible une de mes ancêtre a vécu ici, il y a longtemps, et portait le même nom que moi. Où est ma chambre?_

_-A l'étage... Attend pourquoi je te dis ça moi?_

_-Merci..._

Après être monté et avoir déballé mes valises, que j'étais retournées chercher en vitesse passant par la fenêtre, je finis par sortir pour commencer à espionner pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient pendant mon absence.

_-Allez frérot laisse moi joué un peu avec elle._

_-Tu n'as pas intérêt..._

Sentant les problème arrivé je me faufilas dans les escaliers pour les calmer comme si rien n'était et joué la carte de la finesse et de l'adolescente complètement idiote.

_-Dit Damon tu pourrais me faire visiter la ville, vu que je suis nouvelle..._

_-C'est bon je peux m'en occupé..._

_-Tu as rendez-vous avec Elena, tu n'as pas le temps. Je prendrais soin d'elle frérot._

_-C'est ça qui me fait le plus peur._

Après que Stefan soit parti Damon s'est retournée vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux en murmurant dans un souffle «Dors». Pour lui faire plaisir et ne pas révéler le fait qu'on ne peut pas hypnotisé, je m'allongea dans le canapé et fit semblant de dormir. Puis, doucement, je sentis comme deux piqûres parallèles s'enfoncées dans mon cou puis quelqu'un qui recrachait.

_-C'est quoi ce bordel, pourquoi j'arrive pas à prendre son sang?_

Les jours passèrent sans que Damon parle de cette histoire à personne, et moi de-même... Je continuais ma vie paisiblement au deuxième étage cinquième porte à gauche.

_Après des cours fatigants, j'étais chez eux. Elena arriva pas surprise sans crier garde sauf qu'elle était censée être avec Stefan..._

**A SUIVRE...**


End file.
